Saw: The Yaoi Chapter
by RedSmarties
Summary: Ryou Bakura never expected to have masked women in his house. Nor did he expect to be carted off to a place and locked in a large, dark room with three other men. The biggest surprise was when girls started demanding they had sex right then and there.
1. Does This Smell Like Chloroform to You?

**Author's Notes**

**Red: Well. My second fanfic. This was inspired by getting three yaoi fangirls together for a Saw marathon. We came up with this while laughing at our commentary of the movie ^-^**

**Star: I GET TO BE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Red: ... Yeah -_-; ... We're going to hell for this, aren't we?**

**Stitches: Yeah, and I'm driving the bus.**

**Red: *sigh* Well. I hope you enjoy this! Star, do part one of the disclaimer.**

**Star: YAY, I GET TO BE USEFUL! Disclaimer: RedSmarties does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters.**

**Stitches: She doesn't own the _Saw_ francise, either.**

**Red: Nor do I own the songs "Bad Boy" by Cascada or "My Favorite Drug" by Porcelain and the Tramps.**

**Star: ON WITH THE AMAZINGNESS! :D :D :D **

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura was an easy-going teenager. He had very simple taste, a very simple life. His apartment was lower-middle class at best and he had never done anything to displease those around him. The one thing, though, that sealed Ryou's fate was simple. He was attractive. Scratch that- <em>extremely <em>attractive. Men, women, and even some animals were always throwing themselves at him. Why, his pet cat Jerry just last week- ah-hem, terribly sorry, that is besides the point.

This beautiful boy had everything he could ever want except one thing: love. With the random assortment of men, ladies, and hermit crabs throwing themselves at him, he never had the chance to find true love. A lover that would not only love him for his body, but for his soul. This, Ryou did not know, was probably impossible.

* * *

><p>"This... This is all according to plan." A hand rose in the air. "Porcelains!" Fingers snapped. "You nee- OH MY FUCKING GOD, OW!" The figure clutched its hand in pain.<p>

"M-master? Are you alright?" a figure behind asked in worry.

"Yes, yes, Star, now be silent and fetch me an ice pack! I may have sprained my thumb..." The original figure shook its hand in the air, trying to clear said appendage of pain as the one called Star bounced off to find an ice pack.

"Master Red?"

"Yes, Stitches?" the one called Red replied.

"Well, will the plan be sent in motion soon? I..." Stitches trailed off.

"Yes, yes, Stitches, I know about your cravings. Elementary school, remember? You will have what you desire soon enough." Stitches bowed and exited, leaving Red alone. Her eyes twinkled, and an evil grin spread across her face as she laced her fingers together. "Let the games begin."

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend~!" The white-haired youth danced around his apartment brandishing a bottle of Pledge and a rag. The slight frills on the dusty apron he wore fluttered with each movement. At the moment, he wore no pants, save for the baby blue boxers that the apron barely covered.

The song changed and Ryou changed with it. His dance steps became a bit of slower to match the tempo, and his movements took on a slightly sexy feel.

"What you get is what you see, it won't take much to get hooked on me~!" It was a tantalizing sight to those who were lucky enough to see it. After quite a while of this, the teenager finally plopped down on the couch. He stretched out his lithe body as doe-brown eyes began to droop. Soon enough, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Cold sweat on pale skin woke the boy from his deep slumber. Something was... Off. Wait... Hadn't he left that lamp on? And weren't the digital clock's numbers supposed to be permeating the endless darkness that surrounded him?<p>

Ryou decded to do the most stupid thing anybody in a dangerous situation could ever do. He decided to make the mistake every single person in every bad horror movie makes.

"Hello?" his meek voice called out. "Is anybody there?" He emptied the couch of his weight and cautiously tried to peer into the darkness. One step, another, and yet another led him to a wall. He tried to get a mental picture of his apartment, but failed miserably when he felt the full effects of fear clogging his brain.

Maniacal laughter cut through the silence, making Ryou jump about a foot into the air. The laughter made him feel as if he was in a graveyard at night, surrounded by a murder of crows all cawing at the same time.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The laughter continued and it seemed to ring in his ears. The lamp in the corner suddenly came on. Ryou nearly shit his pants.

Standing there in the light of his lamp, was a tall figure. A tight, black, jumpsuit covered her(the form was obviously female from the shape) body. The jumpsuit had a green stripe running from her left shoulder, swirling around her body all the way to her left ankle. Her face was covered with a doll-like mask. The lips were heart-shaped and the eyes were wide and lifeless. There was a stitch-like pattern running in a slant from the top left of her head to the bottom right of her chin. The woman(doll? Thing? Feminine man? Ninja goldfish?) proceeded towards him, walking like a cat.

The boy did not notice that he was being backed into a corner. "W-what d-do you w-w-want?" he stuttered. The woman cocked her head, almost as if she was smiling under her mask.

"I just want you to answer a question." Ryou's eyes widened in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yes. One little question, and that's it." They were very near the corner. A new voice met Ryou's ears.

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?" A rag was pressed against his face, and in his surprise, the teen gasped. That was it for him. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Red: Hope you like chapter one!<strong>

**Stitches: We'd love your reviews. It makes us(Red) write faster.**

**Red: *pats their heads* I love my little muses.**

**Stitches: -_-; I'm taller than you.**

**Red: HEY, SHUT UP!**

**Star: STOP THIS FIGHTING! Can't you see that it's tearing us all apart?**

**Red and Stitches: O.O**

**Star: *giggles* Hehe, I'm a muse!**


	2. Free Pizza and a Game of Cricket

**Author's Note**

**Red: Another chapter~**

**Star: Yay! I'm so useful in this one!**

**Stitches: *twirls finger* Woo.**

**Red: Alright, do the disclaimer!**

**Star: RedSmarties does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters!**

**Stitches: I can only imagine what would have happened if we did own, it though. *smirks and laces fingers together* We would make a lot of fangirls happy.**

**Red: ... Right. Well, I don't own the Saw franchise, either, so don't say that I do!**

**Stitches: Although if we-**

**Red: Shut up and let them read, dammit!**

**Stitches: *hangs head* Yes, Master...**

* * *

><p>All Ryou could feel was the ice-cold of the floor beneath him. He was being dragged somewhere, and he could feel grit scraping across his back painfully. His half-conscious, foggy mind barely registered the feeling of his arms and legs bound together. A vague feeling of being forcefully pushed into a corner broke through the cloud of his mind. He cried out weakly, and heard a little giggle and a low chuckle.<p>

"W-where am I?" he called out to darkness. "Why can't I see?"

"You have a blindfold, dumbass," came a taunting but demanding voice. He whimpered again and tried to scooch further into the corner, only to be stopped by something (what he assumed was a shoe) poking into his butt.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ry-chan~! You can't leave yet~! We have many things planned for you~!" a sickly sweet, sing-song voice chirped behind him. A sudden swoosh prompted him to open his eyes (which he just realized had been clenched tightly closed) wide, discovering that he was no longer blindfolded. He saw two retreating figures heading through a doorway, and heard the door slam shut.

The room around him was pitch black. His breath caught in his throat as he began to panic.

_What if I'm trapped? What if they never come back for me? What if I'm stuck in here forever to die and wither away to no-_

"Hello, Ryou," a scratchy female voice came over the intercom. The white-haired boy jumped slightly at the break of the silence in the room. "You're probably wondring why you have been brought here. Wondering where exactly you are. When you're going to be set free." He meekly nodded. "Alright, then. Just making su-"

"Wait, how did you know that I nodded? You're just over an intercom!" The voice chuckled dryly.

"All in good time, my dear boy. All in good time." With a last, menacing laugh, the intercom clicked off.

"But, wait! ?You-You just can't leave me here! Hello? HELP! NO! PLEASE! NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>The sound of a doorbell rang throughout the elegant, sizable house. Sounds of footsteps echoed on the hardwood floors as Malik rushed to the door, yanking it open.<p>

"Hey, I ordered this pizza an hour ago! I get it free! Thirty minutes or less, dammit!" he fumed. The figure standing in front of him wore a sleeveless, black tank top with a magenta cape cascading over her shoulders and around her waist. A short mini-shirt barely brushed the area several inches above her knees, it's frills fluttering in the slight breeze. Beaded belts clinked against eachother and a larger chunky belt as the girl shifted back and forth, unable to stay still. Fishnet stockings covered her exposed legs, leading down to slim, magenta high heels. Her face was covered with a porcelain-looking doll mask with wide, creepy eyes and a small, heart-shaped mouth. A star dominated the space over and around her left eye.

She held the pizza box out and chirped happily, "Here's your pizza!" Malik glared at her.

"This had better be pepperoni." He opened the box to find it empty. "Hey, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I got hungry on the way here. But I _do _have something else for you! You won't be able to eat this, though."

"Well, what the hell is i-" _KONK! _

* * *

><p>Marik lounged lazily on the couch, barely paying attention to the television screen. His fingers were tangled somewhere in his unruly mass of blonde hair behind his head. <em>Where the hell is Malik with the pizza? <em>

He could hear his hikari's voice at the door, just couldn't make out the words. When he heard a loud "_KONK!_" followed closely by a "Thud!", he became suspicious. Pushing himself off of the couch with a sigh, Marik made his way to the front door. He was met with the sight of a masked girl attempting to drag Malik away. He decided to make himself known.

"Hey!" The girl's head shot up. "What did you do to him? I'm the only one allowed to hurt him!" The girl stood completely up and stepped over the unconscious Malik.

"Well, we were just playing a little game," said the sweet voice. Marik cocked his head.

"What kind of game?"

"Ever heard of... cricket?" Out of nowhere, the girl pulled a huge, flat bat out of the folds of her cape. Before he could react, the spikey-haired teen was unconscious on the floor, a large bump forming on his head.

* * *

><p>Star smiled to herself as she gazed upon the unconscious, tan, muscular, bodies. She turned to the car that sat at the curb.<p>

"Hey! I got 'em!" A head poked out of the car window.

"Well, drag him out!"

"Well... I got two of 'em! Help me?" She smiled even more, even though it was hidden by her mask. With a sigh, the other masked person got out of the car to aid her accomplice. When she reached the porch, Stitches bent down to examine the teens.

"Mm, they'll be perfect," she said, reaching under her mouth to wipe the small amount of drool pooling at the corners of her lips. She bent over and hooked her arms under the armpits of the larger boy. Then, they both begain to drag them to the waiting car. Their maniacal laughter and adorable giggles could be heard as they drove off to further their plan. Correction: Their _master's _plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Star: *playing with Red's hair* It's so FLOOFY!<strong>

**Red: *smacks her hand away* OFF ME, MINION!**

**Stitches: *snickers* **

**Red: Silence both of you and fetch me some snacks!**

**Star: Yes, Master! *runs off***

**Stitches: Reviews, please? It will make us and our Master oh-so-happy. **


	3. One, Two, Three Strikes, You're Out!

**Author's Notes!**

**Red: Heh, sorry for the long wait... We got... Sidetracked.**

**Star: Ooh, a butterfly~**

**Stitches: Well... Anyway. Didn't you want to reply to some anonomous reviewers?**

**Red: OH YEAH! Darn you anonomous people... Torturing me like that... MAKING ME UNABLE TO ANSWER! BUT I REFUSE TO TURN OFF ANON REVIEWS. Every little thing counts ^-^**

**Anna-Maria25**

**Gonna reply to both of your reviews... Thank you! I'm glad you like it! The lemon will be here soon, I promise. Just wait another chapter or two? Glad you think it's funny! Patience is a virtue, my dear ;3**

**MagicPinata**

**I love you. Plain and simple.**

**Stitches: I LOVE YOU, TOO!**

**... Anyway... Thank you for the excellent review! Don't be insulted, but I have to say, I read your review hearing it in a British accent in my head... I dunno why, I just did... ANYWAY. Trust me, much more crazy things will ensue. MUCH more :D Making up words is very much win... I can't believe I just said "very much win"... Thank you for the praise! I agree that when something is described in detail, then you turn it into a joke, it makes it all the more funny. Why thank you for this excellent review person-who-seems-awesome-because-they-are-just-awesome-like-that :D I hope you continue to enjoy~!**

**Star: ... Can we let them read now?**

**Red: *sigh* I wish, but we gotta do the disclaimers. Plus, I have something to say. Quite a few of you have been looking forward to the lemons. I would like to inform you that they will probably happen in another chapter or two. Just be patient. Oh, and I failed to apologize for any errors you may find, as I type on Wordpad which has no spellcheck... On that note, I don't own Wordpad or spellcheck.**

**Stitches: She doesn't own Yugioh! or Saw.**

**Star: And she doesn't own Lady Gaga or Bad Romance!**

**Red: I also don't own the Nintendo DS(though I have a DSi...), nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. Alright~! Hope you enjoy your new chapter~!**

* * *

><p>The lock to the door clicked open softly. A slight "<em>ping<em>" was heard as the previously-in-use paperclip dropped to the floor outside of the apartment. A tall figure descended into the murky darkness of the small living room.

"Where the hell is the damn lightswi- FUCK!" Someone fell to the floor with a "_BANG!_", grumbling. "Fucking furniture... If Ra intended us to have furniture... You know, I really don't know where I was going with that..." Finally finding the lightswitch, the room was illuminated and the figure blinked at the sudden brightness. He shed his black trenchcoat onto the couch and slowly crept through the apartment, turning lights on as he went.

He poked his head into his roommate's room, finding it empty. With a frown, he walked in and observed the small bedroom. Finding nothing, he shrugged and went into the kitchen. Upon entering said room, he found a note written in unfamiliar handwriting on the tiny table. The note read,

"Dear Bakura,

Ryou is staying the night at my house tonight. We'll be discussing our duel strategies and such. Don't bother checking in on us!

Love- Er, from Yuugi."

Bakura frowned at the note. It seemed... suspicious. But not too suspicious. _I'll save Ryou on Saturday, _he thought. Tossing the note onto the kitchen floor, he headed back to his room in the apartmen to undress. As he was walking out of the kitchen, he could have sworn he heard something in the cupboard in the bathroom down the hall... But there was no way.

The thief's shirt was halfway off by the time he was in his room. He then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing as he entered the bathroom, discarding his pants on the tile floor, and his underwear soon after. He slowly turned one of the nozzles on the shower. It's a good thing, too, because at that very moment another sound came from the cupboard. Luckily for the cupboard mouse or whatever made the sound, the sound of running water covered its little mistake.

The cupboard door slowly opened, creaking just slightly. A foot poked out of the door, slowly easing it's owner from their hiding spot. The limb froze when Bakura reached a hand out, searching for the radio knob. After a few seconds, the hand found its target, blasting the bathroom with Lady Gaga. The leg protruding from the cupboard started slowly easing out again, followed by hips and another leg. The bottom half of this person's body that ws showing was covered by what looked like a black-and-white, striped jail uniform. Running up the right leg were the numbers "78482437". As the rest of the body was eased out, one could observe that the uniform was halfway unzipped so that the empty arms hung limply around the hips and down to the knees. The top half of the woman (the shape was now distinguishable) was covered with a black cutoff tank top. Her face was covered with a creepy porcelain-doll mask with stitches running from the top-left of her head to the opposite side on her chin. As she stood up, she held up a frying pan in her right hand.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge~!" Bakura's voice carried over the water and the radio. Stitches couldn't help but notice that he was terribly out of tune... _Focus, _she thought. _Focus... _"Et je veux ta revenge~!" Her hand reached out to the curtain, about to pull it back...

"I DON'T WANNA BE FRIEENNN- AAHHHHHHHHH!" The curtain flew open and Bakura screamed in a very un-manly manner.

"Yo, mind if I borrow this?" asked Stitches as she swung the frying pan at his head. With a yelp and a clang, Bakura was on the floor of the shower. He lifted his head up.

"What the hell was that-" _BANG. _"OH MY FUCKING RA, STO-" _BANG. _And that was it for Bakura. He was unconscious on the floor of the shower. Smirking, Stitches reached over and turned off the shower, then dragged him onto the bathroom floor. She looked over his body, drool beginning to form in her mouth. With a loud slurp, she bent down and begrudgingly wrapped a towel around his waist and begain walking him outside. She left all the lights on. Because, really, who cares about the power bill when yaoi is on the line?

* * *

><p>Star cried in defeat as she died. Again. <em>For the fiftieth time. <em>

"I... I guess I'm not any good after all..." With a pout, she set down her Nintendo DS on the dashboard of the car. "I wonder when Stitches will be out...?" Seeing Stitches was nowhere in sight, she turned her rage to her DS. "It's YOUR fault! If you weren't... So... Damn... WEIRD!" She lashes out at the game system, sending it flying across the vehicle. "GOD DAMN FUCKING MACHINE. STUPID SONIC, ALL YOUR FUCKING 3D GAMES FUCKING SUCK. YOU SHOULD JUST- Hey..." Her attention was turned to Stitches emerging from the lit-up apartment. With a grin, Star started the car, waiting for her cohort. She quickly moved back into the passenger's seat, putting her mask back onto her face.

Stitches opened the door to the backseat and tossed Bakura's unconscious body onto the seat. In his harsh landing, his towel slipped a bit, letting everything hang out. Star glanced back at him, then blushed a bit, while still thinking, _Yes! Perfect~!_

Stitches glanced over at Star. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yup!" Star chirped. Stitches started the car and they drove off towards the secret hideout.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, yes!" The camera showed three unconscious bodies in a dark room. "All going perfect! Now, just as long as Star and Stitches come back with the right toy..." Red turned her chair around to face the giant fireplace in the observation room.<p>

"CRIMSY-CHAAAN~!" Red internally facepalm'd at the nickname Star had gotten quite fond of giving her. Never again was Star going to be allowed to watch anime in Japanese...

"Crimsy-chan, we brought the new toy~! And Olive Garden~!" Red spun around, eyeing the bags that obviously had food in them.

"Did... Did you get me something?" asked Red. Star held up a box with a meek expression.

"Well, we didn't know what you would want, so... Chicken tetrazinni?" Red shrugged.

"Fine with me." She took the box and opened it. "Did we get any drinks?" Stitches nodded and held up one of the drinks. Red grabbed it and started slurping. "So, where's the new toy?"

"In the room with the others," replied Stitches. Red nodded.

"Well, we shall do introductions, soon. Let's eat first." With that, they all sat down and dug into their delicious Olive Garden food.

"Breadstick?"

"OH GOD, YES."

* * *

><p>"Unng... Where am I?" Malik sat up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing when his fingers found a tender spot. "Where... Where in Ra's fucking name am I?" Looking around the dark room, he noticed three large lumps on the floor. He crawled over to a particurly fluffy-looking one and poked it, only getting a small whimper before a screen flickered to life in front of them.<p>

"Hello," the voice boomed, rousing most of the lumps. One still lay on the floor, unaware. "Do you all know why you're here?" Bakura started to open his mouth, but was interrupted before he even started talking. "Of course you don't! You've all been brought here for a reason. Love. Ring a bell?" All of them stared at the shadowy figure on the screen. "All of you think that you'll never find love. Never find the perfect person to be with. Never find your soul mate. You were all too stupid to see that the person you love was always right in front of you." All of them looked at her incredulously.

"But-"

"We have one rule, here. Fuck, or you're fucked. That is all, goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Red: Ah, well, there's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed~<strong>

**Star: Reviews, please? We could always use help :3**

**Stitches: And the author's note at the top could contain important information. I suggest you at least skim it.**

**Red: That is all, goodbye.**


	4. SPARKLES

**Author's Notes!**

**Star: Hehe, here's another chapter!**

**Red: That you didn't help with... Left me and Stitches all alone...**

**Star: I'm so sorry, Crimsy-chan! TT-TT**

**Stitches: ... Wow. Alright, now Red's gonna reply to some reviews.**

**"me"- I'm glad I made you laugh ^-^**

**"MagicalPinata" - Yush. Olive Garden breadsticks are also very much win xD**

**Psh, every review counts to me! Nothing is just babble... Okay, I take that back, some stuff could be babble, but none so far! I'm American, too, but I have British lapses. No kidding. When I get mad, it sounds like I'm yelling at someone in a British accent... It's weird O-O ... Anyway... My luffly co-writers and I decided to make him sing Lady Gaga. We thought it'd be funny. And OF COURSE! All bishies are better naked! xD **

**She was playing Sonic :) Oh, my account was only for reviews for the longest time until I got the guts to post something. I'm just the kind of person that likes replying to EVERY review, so that's the only reason I complain. I know I shouldn't so lalala~!**

**TALKING TO PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW IS VERY MUCH WIN. SO IS A BAKURA SHIRT. Peace out!**

**Star: ... Disclaimer time?**

**Sttiches: *nods* Disclaimer time.**

**Red: I don't own anything except for the plotline... Somewhat.**

**Star: O.o that was short.**

**Red: Meh, I'm lazy...**

* * *

><p>"Well this is just fucking great!" Bakura threw his hands into the air. He pointed a Malik. "I bet <em>you<em> caused this somehow!" Malik looked at him incredulously.

"_Me? _I'm sure it was _you_ who got us into this! You're the one who stil avidly kills people!"

"So it landed us in a dark room where we're told to fuck eachother?"

"Yes, that is my point," Malik said, crossing his arms. The pale teen growled at him.

"And how does this relate to any-" he was interrupted by a small whimper. Their heads turned towards a corner of the dark, dingy room to see a small form quivering there. They peered closer to see Ryou shaking and looking up at them with wide eyes.

"W-we're gonna d-die in here, aren't w-we?" Bakura rolled his eyes while Malik contemplated.

"I suppose we might," the tan teen said. This did nothing for Ryou who just continued to whimper and cower further into the corner. Bakura hit Malik in the back of the head in a way that could only be described as a Gibbs' slap.

"Dumbass! You just made it worse!" Bakura hit Malik again.

"HEY! Stop hitting me!"

"Or you'll do what?"

"I'll... I'll..." the Egyptian looked around. "I'LL TELL MY YAMI!" Unbeknownst to Malik, he had been back further and further away from Bakura... and closer to a certain lump on the floor. "And then he'll- WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA?" The teen feel backwards over Marik, who was violently awoken from his slumber.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The larger Egyptian sat bolt upright, groggily looking around. "What was that?" His hikari smiled sheepishly on the ground next to him.

"Heh... Sorry?" Bakura burst out into a fit of laughter, causing his only cover, a thin towel around the waist, to fall to the ground. In an epic slow-motion sequence, no less. The fabric fluttered and flopped, flourishing flawlessly to the floor. The two Egyptian's eyes followed the towel, while Ryou turned bright red and hid his face in his hands. The boy's ever-oblivious yami continued his cackling, completely unaware of his uncovered co- (Star: STOP RIGHT THERE. Bad! Bad author! Quit trying to be poetic and move on!

Author: ... Fine...)

Finally, the pale yami noticed the tan boys staring at him. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"W-what? Take a picture, it'll last longer." Marik smirked, pointing to the boy's exposed crotch.

"If I had a camera, don't you think I'd have enough blackmail to last me the rest of your life by now?" he asked sardonically. Bakura finally noticed. With a bright blush, he quickly bent down and picked up the towel, covering himself. He looked at Ryou, who was still covering his face.

"Ryou, it's okay, you can look now," Bakura said as he rolled his eyes. The small, pale boy looked up again, blush still dusting his cheeks at seeing his yami fully exposed. Sure, they had shared a body for quite sometime, but that didn't make it any less awkard when you saw another guy's... thing... Right?

* * *

><p>"Hehe~ They're making a bit of progress, Master Red~!" Star bounced happily in place at the thought of some nice fluff. Stitches seemed a bit ticked off.<p>

"If these guys don't fuck eachother soon, I'm going to be _very _angry. You won't like me-"

"Please, Stitches, no lame movie jokes. Especially overused ones. And anyway, they shall screw eachother very soon. Their sex will make so many people nosebleed, the world will be flooded with blood and we-" Red was interrupted.

"But, Master Red, people's noses don't really bleed when they see something hot," Star said innocently.

"FOOL. I know that! I was... I was... I don't know what I was doing!" Red crossed her arms and crossed her knees in annoyance. "Now I've lost my point. Thanks a bunch..."

"You're welcome!"

"Shut up Star."

"You should be quiet, too, Stitches... Crimsy-chan is angwy~!" Red rounded on Star.

"HOW ANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?" The star-masked girl started counting on her fingers. Red facepalmed. "That was rhetorical."

"... Oh."

* * *

><p>The four teens decided to examine their surroundings. Well... Three of them did. Ryou was still cowering in the corner, rocking back and forth saying, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die..." over and over again. Marik glanced back at him and growled in annoyance.<p>

"Bakura, can you do something to shut that brat of yours up?"

"Hey! It's not my fault! And he's not a brat," replied Bakura with a growl.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die..."

"Well, you better do something about him before I do!"

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die..."

"RYOU! Shut UP!"

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die..."

"Bakura!" Marik growled. "You have ten seconds before I rip his tongue out of his mouth!" Malik snickered from the corner he was currently exploring. Ryou began to cry, his words slurring with the tears. Suddenly the monitor at the front of the room came on. The girl with the star mask was frantically jumping up and down in front of it.

"Ry-chan, don't cry! All you gotta do is have some hot, sexy, man-sex then you can get out! Just don't cry anymo-" The screen was abruptly shut off. Needless to say, this did not stop Ryou from crying. If anything, he cried even more. Everyone else in the room groaned. Marik gave Bakura a deadly look.

"Bakura..." he growled threateningly.

"FINE," Bakura yelled at the other yami. With a sigh, he sat down beside his hikari, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Ryou, calm down..." The smaller boy continued his antics. "Ryou, please, shh..." Nothing changed. "RA DAMMIT, RYOU, IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'LL-" Bakura abruptly stopped as he caught himself. Yelling probably wouldn't help very much...

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" He began shouting it louder and louder. His yami knew that he had to take drastic measures, but what...?

_Perfect._

"Shh, Ryou, it'll be alright," Bakura soothed, taking the boy into his lap. With much struggle, Bakura managed to keep his frustration out of his voice. Ryou clutched onto his yami's waist, sobbing into his shoulder. Marik smirked at Bakura and started laughing. The white-haired yami just glared and mouthed, "You want him to be quiet, don't you?" He began slowly rocking back and forth, trying to soothe the boy. He patted the boy's back and whispered soothing words.

Finally, after about half-an-hour, Ryou was completely quiet and still. Bakura looked down at him and found that he was sleeping. Making a face, he attempted to push the smaller boy off of him to no avail. Ryou's arms were clamped firmly around Bakura's waist. With a slight blush, he gave up, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Kura and Ryou, sittin' in a tree~!" Malik sang, prancing about. Another glare from Bakura. He seemed to be on a glaring roll today.

"Shut the fuck up, Sparkles."

"... Sparkles?"

"On account of how much gold you wear," Bakura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought it was pretty clever."

"Uh... Huh..." Malik sat down next to his yami, who had been sitting and examining a piece of the floor in front of him. With a yawn, Malik layed his head on Marik's shoulder. Marik jumped and looked at his hikari before turning back to the floor. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

All was calm and serene as the sat in silence. Peace descended over all of-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" screamed Marik, causing Malik to fall away from him. Gas of some sort started pouring into the room. In their surprise, they didn't think to try and not breathe it. So, into their lungs and through to their brains it went. The last thing Bakura did before passing out was grip onto Ryou protectively. Marik just screamed obsceneties at the incoming gas.

* * *

><p><strong>Stitches: So, how did you like it? Funniest part? Favorite part? Leave a comment. We love looking at them!<strong>

**Red: I LOVE YOU, REVIEWERS! :D ... Oh, and I see that some people from Singapore view my story. So, shout out to them and the AMAZING Singapore dub. It has a cowboy Ryou, and a surfer-stoner dude Yami Yuugi. :D**

**Star: :D We really hope you liked it!**

**Red: Oh, and there might POSSIBLY be a lemon next chapter. But not with any of these boys. Anyone up for a Puzzleshipping lemon? ^-^ **

**Stitches: ... Wow.**

**Red: ALSO! Coming next chapter: Introduction to a new character! Who is the mysterious Shuffle in Sector Six?**

**Stitches: ... You sound like an advertiser.**

**Red: YUSH. MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. A Little Lemon for You!

**Author's Notes!**

**Red: Here's another chapter! I'm really tired so I don't feel like doing much in these... Star and Stitches aren't here right now, so... I finally wrote a lemon! It's Puzzleshipping! Please go easy on me. I've never officially written a lemon before... But I've watched two quite graphic yaois and read countless lemons! ... Good luck. I don't own anything. And once again, I apologize for my lack of spell-check, though I don't think it's too bad...**

* * *

><p>"Aibou... I think... I think we should just give them what they want," a low voice rumbled through the dingy room. A small form pushed itself from the floor, looking at the owner of the voice.<p>

"Y-Yami?" His innocent eyes shone in the dim light, looking up at the slightly larger man he was sharing the room with. In all reality, Yuugi's first thought when they were told the rules was to give them what they want... I mean, it's not like it would be bad for him, right? Yami was just so sweet and nice and-

"Aibou? AIBOU!" Fingers snapped in front of Yuugi's face, dragging him out of his reverie. He blinked his amythest eyes up at his yami.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yami sighed at his hikari and bent down in front of him, their noses almost touching.

"I... Yuugi... I love you." Their lips connected.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, Master Red come quick! We're having an amazing jump in progress here in Sector Six!" A girl with chocolate skin bounced up and down in front of her chair at her post in front of a monitor. She grinned, a black-and-white checkered mask hiding the malicious look on her face. With a last evil giggle, she hung up the phone. Leaning back in her chair, the girl watched the two spikey-haired teens in the room begin to play. If Red didn't hurry up she was going to miss-<p>

"I'm here, Shuffle! Where are they?" Red swept in, crimson cape flowing behind her liquidly. "You better not be wasting my time." Shuffle grinned again, forgetting that it could not be seen under her mask.

"Oh, I'm not. I think we finally got through to them!" They both turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

><p>As they broke their kiss, Yuugi's face flushed a bright pink.<p>

"Y-Yami, I... I-"

"It's okay," he said turning away, ashamed. "You don't have to say it back... It... It was stupid... I shouldn't have done that. We can just find anoth-" Yami was cut off by Yuugi rushing forward to capture his lips again. His little aibou... Loved him back... _Is this a dream?_

They finally broke for air, a string of saliva hanging between their mouths. Yuugi was completely breathless and Yami was just so overwhelmed with happiness and love, he couldn't help but take Yuugi into his arms and hold him tight. The smaller wrapped his arms around his yami, squeezing him back. Yami gently lifted his aibou's chin so he could look into his eyes.

"Ready to get out of here? ... Hopefully?" he said. Yuugi smiled up at him and nodded. Suddenly, a panel opened in the ceiling and something fell out, hitting Yami in the head. "Ow!" he shouted, rubbing his head, then looking at the object. It was currently in Yuugi's hands, with said hikari staring at it incredulously. His yami gave him a questioning look and he held it up to the light.

"I-it's lube..." Yuugi stuttered, blushing. Yami took it and set it down on the floor next to them on the floor.

"Don't worry about that now," he purred, crawling onto the smaller boy. "We have things to do before we get to that." He begain removing Yuugi's shirt agonizingly slow, causing the fabric to tickle and tease at the smaller's sensitive skin. After the pesky cloth was removed, the hikari was pushed all the way onto his back with Yami hovering over him. With a reassuring smile, Yami bent down and starting sucking on one of Yuugi's nipples. A moan escaped the smaller boy's mouth, and he arched his back. A slight smirk crossed the larger boy's face as his hand "accidentally" brushed the area between Yuugi's legs.

"Y-Yami..." Yuugi breathed out, reaching up and gripping onto the other's hair. Yami's mouth moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. Bite down slightly, suck, lick...

* * *

><p>In the monitor room, Red and Shuffle were both a bit red in the face. Red was fanning the half of her face not covered by her red, curly hair or her black mask that was strapped to her head like a vice, covering the right side of her face (her right, not yours). At the moment, she had taken some papers off of Shuffle's desk and was using them in said fanning.<p>

"This is... Really hot," she managed to get out. Shuffle only nodded in agreement. She sipped from her Starbucks coffee cup, her eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

><p>Deciding not to let his aibou be the only one without clothes, Yami stripped his shirt and then began removing the smaller boy's pants. After the clothing was stripped from his lover, he began peeling the leather from his own legs. Yuugi stared at him.<p>

"Leather boxers, Yami? Really?" he smirked. Said yami blushed and removed those, too. Yuugi looked away out of habit as the last article was removed, letting him see the pharaoh in all his glory. Feeling a bit skittish, he started taking off his own dark blue boxers, leaving himself exposed as well as his yami.

Fingers trailed up and down Yuugi's sides as his lover's mouth descended upon his. A tongue was forced into his mouth and he moaned into the kiss. His yami's knee was just brushing his hardening length, and the kissing sent his head spinning. The boy was in heaven. He whined a bit as Yami pulled away to look him in his glazed, violet eyes.

"Ready?" The simple word sent shockwaves through Yuugi's body. Fear, pleasure, anticipation, worry... All of these things plauged Yuugi's brain as he automatically nodded, unable to deny his yami anything. With a slight nod, Yami picked up the lube and slicked it all over his fingers. With a reassuring glance at Yuugi, he pushed one finger into the little one's entrance. The boy's face scrunched up, but he nodded, indicating another finger be added. This time, he whimpered a little bit and cried out slightly when the fingers started their scissoring motion.

A third finger was inserted and tears sprang to Yuugi's already watery eyes.

"Yami," he whined. "It huuurts..." Yami hated seeing his aibou in pain, but if he could just-

A small gasp escaped Yuugi's lips as the larger boy's fingers brushed s bundle of nerves that sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. The stretching continued, Yuugi being rewarded with small brushes of his prostate.

Finally, after his fingers were removed, Yami lifted Yuugi's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his little lover's entrance. The smaller gave a nod and Yami slowly pushed into him. One moaned and the other cried out in pain. After a few seconds of agonizing, motionless silence, the boy nodded, adjusted as much as he would be. Yami started to move.

At first, all Yuugi felt was pain. Then, that little bundle of nerves was brushed again, forcing a moan from his throat. His yami smirked, trying to aim for that spot each time. How he loved the sound of that voce moaning... Making those little noises...

The pace that Yami kept gradually got faster. He had manage to make Yuugi see stars by repeatedly abusing his prostate.

"Y-Yami..." Yuugi breathed before he came with a small whimper. The muscles around Yami's throbbing member tightened, sending him over the edge. White, hot seed filled his aibou, and he heard him make a "Nn..." sound.

Laying down next to Yuugi, the larger teen stroked the other's hair lovingly before taking him in his arms.

"I love you, yami," came his breathy voice.

"Love you, too, aibou..."

* * *

><p><strong>Red: *yawns* Well, I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts and any constructive critisism in reviews or messages! Btw, I'll probably update once a week on this. School and such gets in the way... Bye bye!<strong>


	6. Red Gets Sick and the Boys Eat Candy

**All I have to say up here is lime warning!**

* * *

><p>A groan emitted through what could only be described as a prison. Bleary eyed, Marik sat up, glancing around the dungeon-like room.<p>

"FUCKING SHIT!" The shout stirred the form beside the spikey-haired blonde. A disgruntled Malik sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" asked the smaller Egyptian.

"We're still here!"

"Well, duh!" Malik rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I was…" Marik sighed. "I was hoping it was a bad dream…"

* * *

><p>The door of Red's room slammed open.<p>

"Crimsy-chan, time to wake up!" Star bounded in, proceeding to hop on top of said girl-with-a-color-as-a-name. "C'mon, Crimsy-chan!" A groan was heard under the bloodred covers that Star was currently bouncing on.

"Star, go away…"

"No, Crimsy-chan! You have to get up, the playthings are awake!"

"S-Star, I mean it, get off…" Another groan emitted from the lump under the covers.

"Not until you agree to get up!" She could feel Red trying to push her off. Star's eyebrows knitted together. Red was usually able angrily shove her off…

"Star, p-please!" This made Star even more confused. Red never said please…

"Crimsy-chan, are you okay?" she asked, getting off the bed. Star jumped in surprise as Red suddenly sprang out of bed hand over her mouth and the covers dragging behind her.

"Stitches, something's wrong with Crimsy-chan!" called Star as she chased after Red. Stitches appeared frowning, her short, blonde hair still in a mess from just waking up.

"What's wrong?" They both stood in the bathroom door as Red kneeled over the toiled and emptied the contents of her stomach. Both of them blinked at the sight, never having seen their leader looking so pitiful and helpless.

"R-Red?" called Stitches. "Are you okay?" The only answer she got was another round of vomiting. Finally emptying everything from her stomach, Red sat back wiping her mouth and gasping for air. Tear lines streaked down her face, and her green eyes were red and puffy… well, the one not hidden by the black mask covering half of her face. Her whole body was shaking in her crimson nightgown.

"Crimsy-chan?" asked Star hesitantly. Red looked up at them and managed to croak out a, "What?" Stitches frowned walking over to her and feeling her forehead.

"You're sick," she said.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Red, glaring. With a sigh, Stitches picked up Red bridal style.

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL?" Red shouted, face burning.

"I'm taking you back to your bed," replied Stiches calmly.

"I CAN WALK, YOU KNOW!" Stitches shrugged.

"You seemed like if you stood up, you'd fall back down." Star giggled hysterically in the background as Stitches dropped Red back in her bed. Glaring, Red spoke.

"If you _ever_ do something like that again, I will personally— " The threat was interrupted by her covering her mouth, eyes bulging. Star came to the rescue holding an empty trash can in front of Red's face. After she finished vomiting, Red looked up at her partners-in-crime.

"I can't go out there," she said. "You guys'll have to take over." Her eyes looked tired and she looked as if she wanted nothing more than to pass out; which she did. Star and Stitches looked at each other.

"Us?"

* * *

><p>The first thing Ryou noticed as he drifted back into consciousness was that he felt warm. A nice, cozy sort of warm. The second thing he noticed was that he was being held and the third being that the person holding him was very close. Liking this close, warm feeling, he nuzzled his nose into something that felt awfully like skin…<p>

"AH!" Ryou jumped as he heard the shout, his eyes flying open. He felt the arms leave his body and saw Bakura jumping away from him and rubbing his neck.

"Fuck, Ryou, your nose is cold!" Ryou blinked up at his yami and started to apologize when a guffaw emitted from the other side of the room.

"Ha! Kura's got himself—" Marik started to say, but was stopped by Malik's hand slamming onto his mouth.

"Oh, hush," said Malik laughing a little himself. Bakura crossed his arms and glared from across the room.

"No," he growled, "let him finish. I'd like to hear what Porcupine has to say." Marik rolled his eyes at the other yami.

"Oh, yeah, Porcupine. Never heard _that _one before." Before Bakura could argue, the screen in the room flickered to life.

"Hello, playthings! How are you today?" The smile was heard in Star's voice even though her mask covered her face. "Red's off doing Sti- things." She grinned at them, not caring that they couldn't see. "So _I'm _in charge of you for now!"

The boys weren't sure whether to be scared or grateful. On one hand, Star seemed like the nicest and most sane of the three…. But at the same time she almost seemed like the most crazy…

"Now, I'm going to tell you our game for the day!" She giggled. "You've all—"

"HOLY SHIT, WHERE'S MY TOWEL?" Bakura screamed, suddenly noticing the exposed feeling and sudden draft. He hadn't noticed it before then because he'd been too shocked at how cold Ryou's nose was. By this time, Marik and Malik couldn't hold in their laughter any longer.

_So __**that's **__why Ryou kept looking away…_

Star was not pleased that their attention wasn't on her. She let out a tiny growl.

"LISTEN TO ME, PUPPETS!" All of them jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. Grinning once again, she continued, "You've all been injected with poision." They just stared at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Marik said.

"Now, hush. I'm trying to talk!" Star pouted a little, then continued. "Now, don't fret, there _is _an antidote." She giggled again. "Candy!" At this, all of their faces quite literally looked like this "O.o".

With another giggle, Star spun in the chair. "_Each other's _candy! Ya know… Candy… Mayo… SEMEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" All of the boys were struck speechless, just staring at the insane girl. Finally, Bakura spoke.

"You all are fucking insane." Star just giggled again.

"What else do you expect? Have you not figured out who we are yet? Well, that's too bad. You have two hours before death. Either suck each other off or die. Byes!" The screen went blank.

Marik looked at the rest of them and snorted. "No way am I sucking any of you off." His eyes lingered a little longer on Malik than they did the others. Was that a lump he could see in his hikari's pants…?

"S-suck off? Why would they make us do that?" Ryou squeaked, his eyes wide and his face red. All of their eyes turned to Bakura as he gulped quite loudly.

"G-guys… I know who they are," he stammered, fear plain in his eyes.

"Well then tell us!" shouted Malik. The white-haired yami looked around at all of them mournfully.

"We've been kidnapped by… fangirls." A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"F-fangirls?" Ryou stuttered. "But… I thought…" He fell to his knees. "We're never getting out of here!" The rest of them proceeded to sit on the floor, none of them wanting to bring up the solution of just getting the blow jobs done. None of them wanted to show how eager they actually were…

After wasting a whole hour of just sitting there, Ryou couldn't take it any longer.

"Why don't we just get it over with? I don't want to die!" All eyes turned on him and he turned red. "I just… I don't want to die." Bakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"One problem. They never told us who has who's antidote. We don't know if it's one fits all or a specific one for each of us. We don't kn—"

"It's one fits all!" said a giggling Star from the monitor, fading away almost as quickly as she appeared.

"Oh Ra…" Bakura breathed.

"What?" asked Marik. Bakura looked up, eyes wide.

"She's fucking watching us!" After sitting in silence for another moment, Marik shrugged and pushed Malik to the ground.

"Well, let's get it over with." He began to undo Malik's pants, his hikari squirming.

"Ah, what the hell? RAPE!" he screamed. Marik chuckled, yanking down the boy's pants and boxers and immediately taking all of him into his mouth. There was a gasp from Malik as he slowly stopped squirming. After he was done being shocked by this sudden change of events, Bakura turned to Ryou, raising his eyebrows. Losing all of his nerve, Ryou began shaking his head and backing away from his yami.

"N-no! You're not going to—" Bakura pounced on Ryou, interrupting his hikari.

"Just shut up. It's so we don't die," Bakura said, yanking down his light's pants and boxers quickly.

"Bakura, no, don't!" He squirmed in his yami's grasp. Strong hands were clamped on his sides holding him down and suddenly he felt a heat come over a very naughty place. A gasp escaped his mouth, almost immediately enjoying the feeling. "Ah! B-Bakura…" He felt his yami chuckle around his still not fully erect member, sending pleasurable vibrations up his spine. Without realizing it, Ryou let out a moan, liking this very much.

On the other side of the room, Malik was getting a similar treatment from his yami. Determined to make his hikari orgasm before Bakura could Ryou, Marik was violently bobbing up and down, his tongue swirling around and adding to the pleasure. Malik squirmed and wriggled moaning out his approval.

"A-ah, Marik… More…" He attempted to buck his hips into his yami's mouth, but was prevented from doing so by the said yami's hands holding him to the ground. Marik could sense Malik's oncoming release, so he crammed his erection all the way down his throat, humming deeply. With a last cry, Malik released into his yami's mouth.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou shouted as he hit his climax. Bakura pulled back with a smirk after swallowing all of his light's seed.

"That didn't take long." He wiped his mouth out of habit and examined Ryou. The boy was laying on the ground, still gasping after his orgasm. His cheeks were tinted a delightful shade of pink and his brown eyes were currently closed. _I could get used to this, _thought Bakura, just the sight of his light like this turning him on. "Alright, Ryou, I'm cured. Now it's your turn." Giant, chocolate eyes slowly opened to look up at him.

"What?" asked Ryou.

"You heard me. You suck _me _off now. So you don't die." With a smirk, Bakura pulled down his own pants to possibly motivate his light. What he wasn't expecting was Ryou suddenly jumping foreword to wrap his lips around the tip of his erection. Unknowingly, Ryou teased Bakura, ghosting his tongue over the head and the slit. Slowly, carefully, he began taking all of Bakura into his mouth. A gasp was all the answer he got from his yami as he slowly started bobbing up and down.

By this time Malik was well into rhythm as he pleasured his yami. Fingers were tangled in his platinum hair, guiding him. Marik was amazed at how well his light was doing. Malik almost seemed to be a professional! He could feel his release coming. Gripping his hikari's hair tighter, he came with a growl. Malik was surprised by the sudden burst but managed to swallow most of it. Some ran down the sides of his mouth and he choked a little. Overall, he was glad they were not going to die. He was also glad to be closer to his yami.

Ryou choked a lot. Most of it dribbled out of his mouth, but he managed to swallow some. As he pulled back, gasping for air, he couldn't help but smile. They were all going to survive. As long as Marik and Malik were both done… He turned his head to look at them and found both of them passed out on the ground next to each other. Yeah, all of them were going to live. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he was pulled to the ground next to Bakura.

Not only were all of them going to live, but all of them were going to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTES!<span>**

**Red: Sorry for the wait! But here was a long chapter! It's the longest one we've written.**

**Star: We'll try to write more chapters often!**

**Stitches: I'm a loser and I won't answer them.**

**Red: That you are. And we're probably gonna get an angry message from her now xD**

**Star: WELL SHE SHOULD ANSWER!**

**Red: Yeah... Well, I'm sorry I've stopped replying to reviews, too. I just can't keep up... I'm just gonna say I'm very grateful for every single review! They motivate me. I read every one, I swear. I've loved all of them. Even if it's just a "WRITE ANOTHER FUCKING CHAPTER, DAMMIT!" I'm happy to see people want more... I love you all!**

**Star: You act nothing like Red in the story...**

**Red: SHUDDUP! D:**


	7. It's been two years

Two years.

Two years have passed since the quartet of boys were kidnapped.

Two years since Red got sick.

Two years since the food stopped appearing mysteriously in their chamber.

Two years since that monitor last lit up with the face of one of the three insane girls holding them captive.

It's been far too long, hasn't it?

The chamber lay empty and abandoned; the boys escaped when the power went out and the electric locks on the doors ceased to work, leaving those few days of torture behind then in favor of a new, brighter life ahead of them. Marik and Malik, having decided that neither of them were willing to keep up with a place of their own, took up residence with Ryou and Bakura. The four of them lived in blissful unawareness that they were still being watched.

Two years since they last saw any of those girls.

Ryou still enjoyed cleaning up their modest garden home with music blasting over the stereo; Bakura still enjoyed singing at the top of his lungs inside of the shower; both Marik and Malik had a tendency to cringe away from cricket bats, now, but some things are certain to change after an experience like that. None of them very much enjoy power outages, since Ryou seems to have a near panic attack during one. Overall, they managed to resume a normal life aside from a few blips on their radar. Nothing too drastic, nothing too disparate from their lives before the incident.

Two years since they found shards of white porcelain blotted with bright red scattered through the halls.

Time heals all wounds, they say. Even old wounds that could so easily be opened by the slightest bit of paranoia digging deep into the mind of the wounded.

What "they" say is bullshit.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, Bakura, I _need_ the remote!" Malik leaned over his yami in an attempt to snatch the thing from Bakura's hands. Bakura scowled and held it as far away as possible from Malik, snickering.

"You _need_ it, eh? Maybe you can shove it up your-" The lights flickered. Bakura huffed, just as Ryou came zipping into the living room, covered in flower with a bit of frosting stuck in the corner of his mouth. "Just bloody great. Power's gone fucking insane again." Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but the lights all died at once, draping them in darkness.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou's small voice emerged from one side of the couch.

"Yeah, Ryou, it's me. And you're sitting on my hand."

"O-Oh, sorry... Let me just-" The television sprang to life with static clouding the screen. With the small amount of light, all of them could see each other dimly, and all of them looked surprised. Except Ryou. Ryou looked like he was about to piss his pants.

The static buzzed for a minute straight.

Two minutes.

"This is fucking ridi-"

"Hello, boys."

That voice. That face. Even though the figure is shrouded in darkness on the screen, they all could make out enough of the face to know, even if the voice wasn't enough to tell them.

"It's been a long time. I'm pleased to see that you are all doing well. I really cannot believe how well you adapted after our... time together." A soft giggling could be heard offscreen before a masked figure jumped in front of the woman on screen. The mask had a very notable star over its creepily wide left eye, and cherry red lips in the shape of a heart. Thick pigtails cascaded down her shoulders, and the hidden smile on her face could be heard through her voice.

"Hi, guys! We missed you a whole lot! It's been years and years and years and years and-"

"That's enough, Star."

"Sorry, Crimsy-chan, I'm just so excited!"

The original figure sighed in exhasperation and moved closer so her face could be made out more clearly. "We've pretty much broken the atmosphere, now. You have anything to say before we move on, Stitches?"

Another figure moved forward, this one with a stitch-covered mask with similar features to Star's, minus, obviously, the star. "No, Boss. Nothing at all."

Ryou screamed, the sound panicked and hysterical. Bakura quickly clapped a hand over his hikari's mouth.

"Oh poor little Ryou. Are you scared, my boy?" Red smirked and then continued, brushing a bit of hair behind her ears. "Don't worry. We aren't going to do to you what we did before. We have moved on. Matured. Grown up." Her smile turned cruel. "Found new subjects." Behind her, Star began giggling again.

"Oh, Crimsy-chan! Tell them about that windy boy and-"

"Star, I already told you that that is _enough_." Star backed down, head hanging. Red continued, "Yes, we have new subjects. Some of which have already been locked up together independent of our doing. They had to kill each other in that experience, though. They certainly do not have to do that with us." She smirked and held out one hand on the side Stitches stood. The blonde moved forward and placed a glass of icewater in that perfectly manicured hand, and Red brought it to her lips.

"So... why the fuck are you here?" Marik was the one to speak, his mouth twisting into a scowl. "If you aren't going to take us again, why're you talking to us? It's pointless."

Red simply smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that we're watching. We've always been watching." Ryou squeaks and attempts to get up. "Oh, Ryou dear, I hope you aren't going to leave. If you try to leave, we'll have to deploy the neurotoxins..." He slowly settles back.

"Excuse me, Master, but I do have something to add," Stitches speaks up. Red glances back at her.

"Go on then."

Stitches approaches the camera and tilts her head, whispering, "You all should try edible body paint. It's amazing." Slurping sounds emerged from the other side of her mask. "And don't even try calling the cops. At the first sign of an escape attempt, or an attempt to turn us in, we can kill you with the press of a button." She backs away slowly, seemingly never losing eye contact with the camera.

"That's all, then. We'll be watching. Always watching. When there's a fluffy moment, we'll be there. When there's an orgy, we'll be there. We're always watching, waiting, wondering when there will be something else for us to view. That's our life. Do not disappoint. It's been two years, after all, and we haven't gotten anything too interesting from you. Don't let it happen again."

The screen goes dark.


End file.
